Inu-Clan In Space
by Darkhuntress2012
Summary: The Inuyasha group has gone into the future and are in for an adventure.


Inu-Clan in space

I don't Inuyasha but I wish I did.

Sango had a hard time seeing anything through the small holes of the Seka. It was a traditional thing for women to wear on the Madera home world. She hated it already, but didn't take it off for Inuyasha's sake. She didn't want him to get into anymore trouble, getting ambassador Naraku to understand how great things would get if they joined the commonwealth had been really hard, but he finally seemed to soften a bit. Sango smiled under the thick garments when she thought back to when an uncertain Inuyasha was going to tell them about the tradition.

'Um, you know this Mandera home world we're going to,' he had said extremely carefully after asking the three of them to join him in his office/quarters. Sango's android memory recalled everything perfectly. He had looked as if he'd rather be light-years away, and maybe even a little frightened.

'Well.' he didn't really know how to say it.

'Spit it out,' Maru had said, 'We don't have all day.' Inuyasha had made a silent prayer and then looked at them pleadingly, more helpless than Sango had ever seen him before.

'Well they have this tradition that all women needs to wear a Seka. It's a garment that covers up your whole body and leaves a hole only for your eyes. Sango had raised an eyebrow and even Kagome looked a bit taken aback.

'I suppose that's okay,' the blue girl had said and smiled, maybe a little forced but still a smile. Sango of course didn't object, she'd never do that to anything Inuyasha told her.

'Never,' Ryu had said. No one was surprised. She even refused to wear a dress or a skirt, it was highly unbelievable that she'd ever put on something like a Seka.

'Please Maru,' said Inuyasha. 'It's not that bad, and it's only for a few hours.'

'I won't do it,' she said and Sango saw in her face that she wouldn't change her mind on this one. 'You can leave me behind or I'll take the tokijin somewhere. But I'm not wearing that.' Inuyasha sighed.

'You can't go away. They demand that all the crew is present.' Maru frowned. Sango had followed the conversation/argument very closely; she had a big interest in how humans behaved.

'Why?'

'They seem paranoid, and I don't want to risk an important member. I think they're afraid that we'll plan an infiltration or something.' Maru had snorted and looked away.

'Well, I'll come then.'

'And you'll wear the Seka?' Inuyasha looked hopeful.

'Most certainly not!' had Maru said and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about "supporting oppression of women".

Sango shook her head and smiled a bit at the memory, it had been interesting (and though she'd never admit it, a bit amusing) to watch. She looked over at Maru, who sat between her and the covered-up Kagome, and wondered if she had any regrets about her decision. All the Madera's in the room stared at her with despise, and she seemed a bit troubled. She wouldn't turn down her gaze though, to Maru that would be like a defeat, so her blue-green gaze was staring them out. Kagome looked as if she was about to fall asleep, from what Sango could see, at least. Her eyes were half- closed and the tail that came out from a hole in the Seka hung limply down to the floor. The ambassador suddenly rose and looked happy.

'Well captain, I'm glad we could come to an agreement. I hope our cooperation will work well.' Maru snorted loudly and the ambassador looked slightly disturbed but pretended not to hear.

'You are now welcome to have a little party with me before you go back to your ship.'

'Um, well actually,' started Inuyasha but the ambassador interrupted.

'I insist. Your women can wait here in the mean time, it won't be long.' Inuyasha shrugged and raised an eyebrow to "his women" before he left. Sesshomaru just looked utterly bored and didn't look at anyone when he left. Miroku looked like Miroku always looked and Bankotsu seemed far from his happy self. When they all had left Sango was going to take off her Seka, but saw two guards remain at the door. She sighed and dejected fell back in her chair. This was going to be a long evening.

Inuyasha was standing at the window, looking out at the Feudal Era that stood outside. He was mostly just waiting until they could leave and the others looked as if they thought the same. The Mandera seemed to enjoy themselves though, especially ambassador Naraku who apparently was very happy about being a part of the new commonwealth.

'Would you like another one of these sir?' a covered-up women asked. Her garments were even worse than the Sekas Sango and Kagome wore. The holes in front of her eyes were smaller and covered with several transparent fabrics. The garment also looked at least twice as thick and when she held out the plate toward him, he saw she wore thick gloves. Altogether, it had to be unbearably hot in the already warm room. He shook his head and smiled at her. When she turned away, his smile disappeared and he felt very troubled. Suddenly, he began to understand Maru's refusal to wear the Seka. This wasn't only a matter of clothes, the women here were clearly thought less of than dogs, or even insects!

'Come on captain Takayda and join us for a toast,' said a smiling ambassador Naraku and Inuyasha tried to hide what he thought. Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Miroku had already been served a glass each and the ambassador first gave him one and then took the last one himself. He raised his glass and the others followed his example.

'To the commonwealth,' he said and everyone took a sip. Inuyasha was startled by the taste of it, it didn't taste as anything he had ever tried before. Not that it wasn't good, actually it was very good, but it had something in it that felt strange. He shrugged it off and though that it was just he who wasn't used to the tastes of this species. He approached the ambassador.

'I'm terribly sorry, but I think it's time for us to leave.' The ambassador looked surprised.

'Already? Can't you at least stay and finish those drinks? It's one of our specialties.' Inuyasha decided to humor him, so he quickly finished it and the others did the same. Just as they were going to leave, he felt dizzy and the world started spinning. He started falling backwards but someone caught him.

'Don't worry,' a voice whispered in his ear. 'Everything will be just fine. Finer...than it ever was.'


End file.
